Suddenly-A Tale of the Sonata
by glorychildren
Summary: Austin is a killer for hire in the kingdom of Rathen. His life is considerably comfy (for him at least) until he gets arrested and thrown in the dungeons. Now his only ticket to freedom is to escort the Princess through No Man's Land to Damask, where she will hope to win the Prince's feelings over to save her kingdom. But what happens along the way, is a completely different story.
1. Cut a Deal

In the middle of a dark night, with one precise incision with a dagger, he took off his victim's ear. He screamed in agony. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Broekhart. I'm sure next time my employer contacts you, you won't be so hesitant to comply." He winked, wiping the blood off his hands. "Hopefully, we will not have the pleasure of seeing each other again under these circumstances." He left the man kneeling on the floor, clutching in agony the spot where his ear had been severed.

Suddenly the door to the Broekhart house burst open from the outside, "Don't move!"

The man with bloodied hands froze for a moment, bright lights from lanterns temporarily blinded him. Then he ran. He ran to the back of the house and attempted to jump out the window, unfortunately another team of soldiers had been waiting. They took him down just as he landed, making sure he stayed down, but he didn't go down without a fight.

"Enough!" A deep voice bellowed. The soldiers moved away, saluting at attention. "Austin Moon, you are under arrest for more counts of extortion, murder, and assault then I care to list. On your feet, you're heading to the palace." He nodded to the soldiers standing beside him, they lifted him up to his feet.

Despite his predicament, Austin smiled charmingly, "Ahh, Captain. Long time no see, I was almost beginning to think you forgot about me."

"Oh no, Moon. I've been tracking you for a long, long time now. Men, get this _boy_ to the castle, I know a cell in the dungeon that has his name all over it."

The men tossed the assassin-for-hire in the barred carriage and let it go, all the way to the castle. Austin sighed, _How am I going to get out of this this time?_ He tested the bars on the carriage, locked tight. He tried slipping through and almost got out, but his head was too big. _Looks like my escape will be from the castle this time. Which will be a _lot_ harder._ So he sat and waited patiently to arrive at the castle.

The carriage bumped and rattled along the road up the hill to the castle where Prince Julian was planning a strategic route through the Uplands to the neighboring kingdom of Damask. "Our soldiers are spread thin across the kingdom, we cannot afford to take a whole team out to escort the Princess, my apologies your highness. The tribes will find the opening in our defense in a minute." The Commander of the Royal Guard, Commander Declan, said.

Prince Julian sighed, "How many can we afford then? I can't send her alone, and we definitely cannot delay this any further."

"I apologize sir, but at the moment we cannot spare a single soldier." Commander Declan responded regrettably. "Perhaps I can escort the princess..."

"No Declan. These men need a leader, and I know not much about military tactics, despite my background." Julian sighed, thinking over his predicament hard.

"Mi'lord!" A squire burst into the room, "Mi'lord, sorry for the intrusion. But the team on the night raids caught the man you've been looking for!"

"What?!" Declan and Julian both jumped out of their seats. "You mean, Sonata?"

"He sits in the dungeons as we speak, Mi'lord." The squire answered.

"Show me immediately." Prince Julian ordered. "We shall solve this predicament soon, Commander. I suggest we sleep on it. the answer will come in the morning."

The squire led the Prince to the dungeon, leading him down dark corridors and long passageways and winding stairs. Not that Prince Julian needed it, it was just for the formality of it, plus the squire appeared to be extremely jubilant that the Prince was by his side, who was he to deny the boy of that joy?

"Here we are, Mi'lord." The squire announced, they stood in front if the thick wooden door that would open to the lower levels of the castle that were moist, cold, and damp. Not a pleasant place to be locked up in 24 or more hours.

"Thank you boy, you've done well. Be on your way." Prince Julian dismissed. He opened the door and went inside. The guard saluted but before he could get a word out, the Prince asked, "Where is the prisoner the night raid just brought in? Sonata?"

The guard nodded with a slightly sadistic grin, "This ways, your majesty." Down two hallways of occupied cells and a left, was the cell door that contained the infamous Sonata. The vicious killer who came in the middle of the night to either escort you to the good Lord or make sure that you would try your best in the future to avoid such a meeting with him. Rumor said that Sonata could only come for you in the night because a demon possessed him to do evil in the night, and when daylight arrived, an angel would take the demon's place to only accomplish good deeds. Another rumor said that he worked for a very secretive black market ring leader and carried messages for him. But the main legend that claimed the killer was his name. Sonata, named for the sweet song that resembled a lullaby, his work to him was like a melody, and he moved with such grace and agility that his feet seemed to play an invisible instrument on the floor.

Julian set his jaw, ready to face this deranged killer and looked into the cell. "Austin Moon?!"

Austin smiled. "Oh hey Jules, long time no see."

"Leave us." Julian told the guard. He left immediately. Julian turned back to Austin, "_You're_ Sonata?"

Austin winked, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You can't prove anything."

"Yes we can! My men caught you redhanded-" Julian took a breath to calm himself. "What have you gotten yourself into Austin?"

"Hey, don't get all lifestory on me. You decided to go clean-cut and marry a princess. I chose a different path." Austin defended himself, "One that's less pretentious."

"You can't get out of this this time." Julius told him. "How many people have you tortured? Killed? How many families have you put into poverty by stealing from them, murdering or chopping off the father's hands so he can't work?" He asked angrily.

Austin looked Julian straight, "It's not like I personally want to do this, it's my job. You can't tell me you haven't killed in your time, _your majesty_." He sneered.

"Those were soldiers." Julian answered defensively.

"Women and children were murdered! We burned down villages! And for what? The sake of our country? I don't know about you, but I'd prefer not to murder in the name of righteousness. At least I'm honest about what I do." Moon replied angrily. He turned away from the prince and sat in his cell. "However, I'm not going to pay the price for that just yet."

"Most likely you'll be sentenced to a public execution, it's that or a life sentence of working in the prisons. Either way, you're not going anywhere." Julian told him.

Austin shrugged, "If that's what you think."

Julian paused, an idea hit him. Even though he couldn't stand the thought that his best friend had become the person that stood before him, they still were brothers, a pact made long ago. And from their conversation Austin proved to him that he's still loyal to his word. So he asked, "Austin, what if I told you that I could get you out of here, and no one would be looking for you?"

"I'd ask what the catch was." Despite his nonchalant attitude, he was interested. He sat up straight.

"You remember my sister?"

"Ally?" Austin's memories took him back to when he and Julian were but 10 years of age and used to take sticks and fight each other like knights. Ally was 7 at the time and instead of stay inside and learn how to embroider, she would often sneak outside and try to play with the boys. They would make her the damsel in distress up in the tower (the tall oak tree substituted for it), Julian would pretend to be the evil king or sorcerer (either him or one of the pigs from their pen), and Austin would assume the role of the hero, and save the girl.

"The prince of Damask is looking for a wife. Our kingdom is in sore need of protection, so she will be what unites our countries, if the prince is pleased with her." It pained Julian to say this, he didn't want to give his sister away to a complete stranger, but as the prince (a title he gained through marriage) he had to make hard decisions. _Besides, _he rationalized to himself, _I can make sure her safety by uniting our countries together. Damask is a rich country and would not like their queen dead._ "We have no soldiers to spare. If you safely escort my sister to Damask then your slate is clean. Although, I don't think it'd be wise to return to Rathen immediately."

Austin thought about it. "How old is she now?"

"17."

"How would you get me out of the castle with her if I'm to be executed?"

"A disguise naturally." Julian snorted. "So do you accept?"

Austin considered his options, _Hmm, so either immediate e__xecution, a very slim chance of escape from the castle, or take Julian's sister to Damask._ It didn't occur once to him that he could just escape anyways right after Julian let him go with Ally, he may have done some horrible things but he wasn't that cold hearted. the choice was clear. "I'll do it." He stood up and shook Julian's hand.

It felt like they were brothers again. "Thank you, Austin. I'll send a man here to give you your disguise in the morning, just wait here." He moved to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere." Austin shrugged, smiling. Julian grinned in return and left.

Even though he agreed, a criminal's habits don't break in a day. As soon as Julian was out of sight, Austin began trying to pick the lock to his cell with a small piece of very old twine.

* * *

**Hey guys, so here's a heads up of the rest of the story: this fanfic is going to be a lyrical one, so the characters are going to be either singing songs half the time or simply quoting them. But I've seen other stories that do the same and somebody decides to call the author out because they didn't disclaim or something. I don't do that. I'm not going to be disclaiming in every chapter I write because...it's pretty obvious that I'm not stealing the credit and it's a lot of work. If a lawyer comes up on me, then too bad.**

**Hope yall like it! =P**


	2. Out There, the Adventure Begins

Ally woke up as the dawn sunlight reached her face from the open window in her room, high up in one of the smaller castle towers. She stretched out and yawned _Another day.. the same._ As she got dressed for the day, she thought about what today's activities will be. Embroidery? Dance lessons? Arithmetic? She didn't know and frankly wouldn't really care except for the fact that it all was so incredibly _boring_. She loved her studies, but they moved too slow with the lessons. It wasn't as exciting as the life she used to have back in Ariden. Plus the lords and ladies of the court, not to mention her brother, insisted that she stay within the castle walls. She wanted to go outside so badly, she missed the normal bustle of the morning market, going to school with other kids her age, just normal teen stuff. She couldn't say that she was ungrateful though, that would be tantamount to a sin. _But still..._ Ally sighed. She smoothed out the blankets or her just-made bed and took a deep breath, she sang aloud.

"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them."

She thrust open the shutters and leaned out the window, savoring the smell of the fresh, cool air and the warm sunlight on her skin.

"And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there-"

Ally was cut short when she heard the a knock on her door. "Ahem, come in!" She called.

A short servant girl with curly black hair stepped inside. Ally recognized her as the girl who leads the dance class for her and the other ladies of the court, and of course the main princess, Ally's brother's wife. "Hello, Trish. Good morning."

"Good morning, Ally." Trish greeted in turn. The two were becoming the best of friends, now they were comfortable with calling each other by first name, without formalities. Of course, that was only in their own privacy, when the other ladies of the court were around they kept the formalities.

"What's up?" Ally asked, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Your brother wants you in the throne room, packed and ready to leave. He's got some important news or something, so we gotta hurry. I'm helping you pack." Trish told her.

"Really?" Ally asked as Trish reached under the bed and pulled out a large bag made of cow hide. "That's ... great!"

"Yeah, yeah. Help me get these poufy dresses in here." Trish said. So Ally grabbed a bunch of dresses she didn't like and threw them on the bed.

"I hope you're not wearing that to go." Trish pointed to the purple silk gown that Ally wore.

She sighed, "I guess not, it's just so soft." She lovingly stroked the dress's sash. "I'll pick something else." She turned back to her closet to find something.

* * *

Austin looked in the mirror, _Hmm, not bad._ He was wearing his temporary disguise in Prince Julian's room the morning after his arrest. "Not bad, not bad at all Jules." He was wearing a brown cloak with a hood, his hair was turned black by soot from a recent fire in the chimney and pieces of pig fat were applied and blended into his skin, making him look extremely deformed and that was the clincher.

"I barely recognize you. Compared to your old face, you look gorgeous." Julian joked.

"I wish I could say the same to you, but you don't have a mask to make you look as pretty as me." Austin returned in jest.

Julian finished laughing and got down to business. "Alright, here's the map to Damask. You will leave as soon as my sister is ready to go, the carriage will carry all the necessary supplies. Just so you know, there'll be no one else but you, my sister, and the carriage driver. He has no military training other than the games he used to play in the school yard."

Austin nodded, still inspecting his disguise. "I can handle that."

"Good, let's go down to the throne room now. Ally should be down any minute now, hopefully." Julian clapped his friend's shoulder and led him downstairs. "Just wait outside the room until I tell you to come in."

* * *

Austin waited patiently outside the throne room, looking as mysterious as possible while Julian handled the throne room.

"Your highness," Trish curtseyed clumsily as she dragged in the large bag of Ally's clothes. Ally was right behind her, holding up the other side of the bag. "Hey, Julian."

"Ally come here." Julian told her. Ally and Trish dropped the bag and Ally rushed to her brother's side. Trish backed off to the back corner of the room next to a guard to listen.

"Remember how I told you that this country needs help?" He began, almost like he was explaining it to a child.

Ally nodded.

"The neighboring country of Damask can provide that help. But we need something to unite us," Julian took his sister's hands in his. "You."

"You don't have to beat around the bush, Jules. I know what you're getting at." Ally pushed him away, crossing her arms.

"Believe me, this wasn't my first choice, or second. But we're in trouble here, the barbarians are knocking at our doorstep just waiting for one simple mistake, just one fallen soldier." Julian pleaded, "If we don't do something soon the country will fall to ruins."

"Fine! Stop begging." Ally exclaimed, sortof laughing at her brother's overly dramatic pleas. "I.. understand what is necessary. I will try my best to help our kingdom." She struggled to smile because she saw how her brother struggled to ask her this. _Besides, I've always wanted to leave the castle. now I'm going to see a whole new country._ She rationalized. _But,_ a little voice whispered, _you'll only be stuck in a different castle, with a man you don't know._ But Ally pushed the voice away and smiled. "When do we go?"

He signaled for Austin to come over to them. In his disguise, Austin strode over quickly to the steps of the dais and kneeled, "Your majesties." He said, masking his voice as a deep, gruff voice. He kept his head bowed, his eyes on the floor and away from Ally.

"He will escort you to Damask. Trust him, Ally. He ..is very skilled in what he does." Julian told her.

Austin looked up to wink at Julian, _At what I do, ha!_ Then he saw Ally. A delicate, petite girl with bronze hair, deep brown eyes, and fair skin nodded to him. She wore a canary yellow dress that was styled in the peasant way with simple moccassin shoes, her hair was tied up in a tight bun, ornated with small flowered pins. Austin froze, he didn't know what to say, he was speechless to see the little 7 year old girl he used to know had become this radiant young woman. Julian interrupted the moment, "You will leave immediately, the carriage is ready and waiting on your command."

"I hope this journey will be without incident." Ally smiled at him.

_Not with that dress. It's bright enough to call any bandit for miles around._ He thought, but didn't say aloud. No, he's pushed his luck too much already in his past, and he had to keep up his disguise. For now. He bowed his head, "Yes your highness. We will leave immediately." He said gruffly.

The Prince hugged his sister, "Be safe."

"You too, brother." She hugged him back, when they broke apart she followed Austin to the carriage.

Ally's bag was strapped to the top of the carriage and Austin climbed up beside it to keep watch over them, and also because it was cushioned. The driver, Manuel, took Ally's hand and helped her into her seat.

She leaned out the window, "Goodbye Jules!" Austin gave a casual salute in farewell and winked.

Julian waved to both of them, "Be safe!" He watched carriage disappear beyond the gate.

"Mi'lord!" A young squire ran up to him urgently, "Mi'lord, the prisoner has escaped! Austin Moon, sir, the Sonata, he's gone!"

Julian pretended to be surprised. "WHAT?!"


	3. Memories and Vengence

Prince Julian went to the cell that Austin previously had been held in, the cell that he "escaped" from, to find the arresting officer there, his face as red as a tomato and yelling at the dungeon guard. "What in God's name were you doing that would distract you so much from seeing a goddamn, highly dangerous prisoner escape?!"

"Calm down, Captain Hart. What happened here?" Julian asked, separating the men.

"I dunno, mi'lord. One minute he was here, sleeping in his cell. The next minute, when it was meal time for the inmates, he was gone!"

"What do you mean GONE?!" The captain yelled frustratedly. Julian gave him a stern look, so he calmed down a bit, or at least tried to. "Who else came in here today? Last night?"

The dungeon guard scratched his head, "Well, I fells asleep last night, but nobody comes in after sundown. They claims it's spooked. This morning... hmm, only the majesty's right hand an sir. I assumed he had a message from the majesty here himself."

Julian nodded, "I did."

"The cooks came with breakfast after, but didn't notice anything." The dungeon guard finished.

"This man is a cold hearted murderer and has evaded the Royal Guard for months and no once notices! No wonder this kingdom is going to the dogs."

"Watch what you say, Captain. Though we are low on soldiers I will not hesitate to remove an unruly captain from his post." Julian reprimanded him. "Tell the men to be on the lookout, but don't send anyone out for a search party. I won't dare weaken the border anymore than it is now. Go." He turned and left the dungeon, Captain Hart agrily turned the other direction to go to the barracks. _I'm going to find him._

* * *

The carriage rattled along down the dirt road, Austin's body ached with every bump. He leaned forward and asked Manuel the driver, "Can you ease up on the reigns? I'm dying back here."

Manuel did not stop the horses but turned around. "No hablo englais muy bien." He turned back to the reigns.

Austin was confused, "Uhh..que?"

"Deja de quejarte." Manuel yelled over his shoulder.

Austin had already taken off his disguise and stuffed it into one of the princess's bags. The morning was quickly turning into noon, the midday sun shone warm and green through the trees that shaded the road, though a few almost clipped his head. A zephyr breezed through the leaves and ruffled Austin's hair. It also swept a fly right up his nose. "Aughh!" He swatted his nose desperately just as Manuel steered the carriage onto a bump and succeeded in throwing himself off of the carriage.

Manuel sucked his teech and pulled the reigns back, muttering in Spanish. Snoozing in her seat Ally lurched forward, waking up.

Austin coughed, the wind had been knocked out of his lungs, and the fly flew out of his mouth. Groaning he sat up, "I'm fine Manuel."

"No me importa. Darse prisa." He said to him. Again, Austin didn't understand so he just waved him off. _Dangerous assassin and still freaks out over a fly._ He thought, disgusted with his sissy-ness (as they used to call it when he was a young boy).

"Austin?!" Ally exclaimed, astonished. Austin looked up to see her happy face looking down at him. "Is that you?"

He held back a sigh, "Yeah, it's me Ally." He supposed he should've said hello to Ally right after they left, seeing as they were friends as children and he was her protector for the journey, but he had decided against it. She would've begin asking questions about what he's been doing all these years and he wasn't in the mood to lie just yet. But he was going to have to come up with something soon enough.

"Oh my gosh!" She rushed to open the carriage door and jumped out of the carriage, "Austin! What are you doing here?" She pulled him in for a hug.

He stood there awkwardly, not hugging back. "Your brother hired me to make sure you get to Damask safely." He answered.

"Really? That's-"

"Senorita, tenemos que darnos prisa, por favor." Manuel called from the front of the carriage.

"Do you understand what he said?" Austin asked Ally.

She smiled, "No idea. Come sit with me." She pulled his hand and led Austin, who was somewhat reluctant, into the carriage, which was lavishly cushioned by red velvet cloth.

Manuel slapped the horses' reigns and started them off again.

Inside the carriage, Austin kept his eyes down. Ally just beamed at the man that Austin had become. His chubby cheeks werereplaced with a strong jawline and high cheekbones, but the dimples remained. His hair was just as angelically blonde as ever but was less curly, a lot more straight than it had been. His shoulders were broad and he looked strong, but not rippling with muscles. His eyes that used to smile all the time didn't, they looked so.. ancient. Like they've seen as much experience, loss, heartache, and grief as any wise man or elder. "I just-I can't believe it's you, you're here!"

"Yup, I am."

"How have you been Austin? Last time we saw each other was what, 10 years?" She asked.

He nodded, "Almost exactly. Tell me, how did you become a princess?" He turned around the question to her.

"Well, Julian joined Ariden's military then was stationed here in Rathen. He met Princess Dina and they got married soon enough. I moved here with him and became princess by family right." She explained.

"How's your mom?" Austin asked, still keeping the conversation off of him.

"She uhh, she died a week before the wedding. Typhoid." She looked down at her hands solemnly.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Austin remembered Ms. Dawson as a really caring woman, she was almost like the mother he never had. His own mom had died in childbirth, so Ms. Dawson had taken care of him when his father wasn't around.

Ally opened her mouth to speak, probably to ask about Austin's last 10 years. But Austin interrupted her quickly, "Remember how we used to watch the new recruits train in the field, and try to sneak in with them?"

Ally laughed, "And when they found us they would always give us "one last warning"?" They laughed about times gone by, all the fun they used to have as children. Austin, Ally, and Julian.

_We drank a toast to innocence_  
_We drank a toast to now_  
_And tried to reach beyond the emptiness_  
_But neither one knew how. _Austin thought to himself. "Well, I should go back topside."

"Do you have to? We'll be fine. No one knows that I've gone and if some one was going to attack us, they would've done so already." Ally reasoned. "Stay." And it was at that moment, when 7 men dressed (barely) in black stepped out from the shadows.


	4. This I Swear by the Stars

Manuel pulled back on the reigns hard to avoid running the strange men over. "Que es tu problema? Estan loco?" He yelled at them.

Austin stuck his head out the window as soon as he felt the carriage stop, looking for trouble. When he saw the 7 guys surround the car he jumped out and ran to the driver seat were Manuel was. He got up there with him and said, "We gotta lose these guys. Move it, Manuel. Go!"

Manuel slapped the reigns and the horses took off. Their attackers did not give up so easily, the chased the vehicle before it reached full speed and grabbed on to the back, relying on their ridiculously strong upper body muscles to hoist them up. The boys in the front had also slashed at the harnesses that kept the horses in check. Two of the horses ran off without pulling the carriage with them and two were left. Two horses was not enough to pull 3 people, a princess-sized luggage bag and 5 burly men. Not for long.

"What's going on Austin?" Ally asked from the back but Austin didn't answer, he was a little busy fighting off one of the guys on the drivers seat. Manuel desperately tried keeping control of the vehicle but the horses were spooked by the intense situation and bolted off the beaten path into the forest. Manuel tried pulling back on the reigns to stop them, they slowed down significantly and would've actually stopped if he had a few more seconds, but Manuel's time was cut short by a quick thrust of steel into his stomach by a particularly short brunette man with thick arms. With a painful groan Manuel clutched his stomach and fell off the cart, his body lost to the wheels of the carriage and forest.

Austin kicked the guy he had been fighting with off the wooden drivers' bench and looked up. 3 bare chested guys, with the exception of a black cloth tied around various parts of their midsection, were standing on top of the carriage roof. The huge bag that was filled with the princess's luggage had been thrown off and they were now hacking their way through the roof with their swords. Austin had two choices, _Let them continue for a few seconds more until I can stop the horses from catapulting us to our deaths, or get rid of these guys immediately and risk Ally and me getting catapulted to our deaths._

Inside the carriage Ally screamed, crouching low on the floor to avoid the wood splinters and steel raining down on her head. So despite his better judgment Austin pulled his machete out from the hook in his belt and launched himself from the front to the roof of the carriage. He slashed the first one's shoulder and shoved him off the roof. The second one was ready for him, he dodged Austin's first lunge to the right side of his torso and returned with a downward slash. Austin jumped back, almost losing his balance, but recovered quickly and rid himself of his present opponent by faking a leftward lunge to strike him with his knee in the solar plexus, then kicking him off the carriage.

The third and last enemy had already torn quite a hole in the roof and was already inside with Ally. Austin heard Ally scream again and grew angry. Very angry. He jumped down into the compartment with them and saw the muscle man pulling Ally close to him by her petite waist. Austin, forgetting his machete, punched the man directly in the face. The man let go of Ally a second too late to defend his face, then tried to return the punch to Austin. But because of his position in the compartment, he couldn't pull back and extend his arm into Austin's face with as much power as he would like. Austin ducked his weak punch and took him by the rather long hair on his head, pulled him close to his chest, then snapped his neck.

Austin looked to the horses who were still running, but slowing down as they grew tired of the weight. "Stay here." he told her, although it went without saying, and climbed back out of the carriage through the hole in the roof. He eased down to the driver seat to take the reigns, he pulled back gently and the horses stopped. HE jumped down and went back to Ally. "You alright?"

She nodded and took a few deep breaths "Yes. Umm, can you get him out of here?" She pointed to the dead man that was lying at her feet.

Austin obligingly grabbed the man by his shoulders and dragged him out, letting his body drop to the forest floor. "We need to get moving, there were about 2 or 3 more back there, I'd say." He went back up to the damaged drivers seat.

"What happened to Manuel?" She asked.

"He fell off." Austin answered, brusquely.

"We should get him! We can't leave him." Ally insisted, but she saw Austin's solemn face. "Oh."

Austin nodded, "Don't worry, we'll be in Damask soon enough." He slapped the reigns and got moving.

20 feet behind him were 2 remaining men from the group, who hadn't latched onto the carriage. They lurked in the shadows of the forest and watched their former companion attempt to steer the carriage back to the road.

"We should've grabbed him when we had the chance!" One of them whispered, the larger of the two.

"Shut up." The smaller one snapped. "No, I want to see where our boy is heading. Once I get the information I need, I might be a little lenient and let you have Sonata." He moved forward quickly, following the tracks of the disappearing carriage.

* * *

Back in Rathen, Captain Hart paced the roof of the east turret of the castle, intensely trying to figure out how Sonata could've escaped. The sky was turning orange as the sun began to set in the west over the village. _No one saw anything, no one was there..._ He pondered. The stars became visible slowly, twinkling one by one into the sky. _I've been searching for this man for half a year now, just to have him slip through my fingers..._ Hart clenched his fists. He looked up to the sky, took a deep breath to calm himself, and spoke aloud. "There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from God  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face"

"He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!"

"Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night."

"You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!"

"And so it has been and so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!"

"Lord let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars!"

Encouraged by his new conviction, Captain Hart dashed down the stairs, eager to begin his own search for the Sonata. It doesn't matter what Prince Julian would tell him about "staying at his post in a time of need", surely he would forgive his most diligent captain after he finds out that he had killed/captured the Sonata.


	5. You've ChangedA Lot

Austin held the reigns lazily as the two horses trotted along the road. He didn't know much about geography outside of Rathen and Ariden but they were following one road, and roads lead to villages. He could just ask for directions and if he ran into trouble...well, he wouldn't have much trouble taking care of that.

To make sure the horses didn't tire out, Austin tossed off the heavy-ass bag that held all the princess's unnecessary dresses. Of course, he had taken out his own weapons and kept them right beside him. Ally had also taken out a few things she found necessary, though Austin didn't know. Toiletries, powder and rouge just for the Prince, and one simple dress.

Bored, she stood up and looked over at Austin through the hole in the roof of the carriage. "Hey Austin?"

"What?"

"You've changed.. a lot since we were little." She said.

"So have you."

"Of course I have, but your whole personality is different." She said. "Sad. What happened?"

Austin turned around and gave her a smile, but didn't answer. She smiled in turn and thought back to the days when they were children, playing knights and princess, when they'd go inside the house and wash off before dinner and splash each other till they were both soaking wet. To which of course Mrs. Dawson would scold them but hand them a towel and let them be. Ally remembered fondly what Austin's favorite game was. "What if?"

"What if," He began. His dimples were more prominent back then, even more so with his mouth half full of food. "You were actually a princess? And I was truly a knight?"

"I would send you to fight the biggest dragon in the kingdom. And then two more knights after you to find your roasted body and bring it to me for dinner." Ally replied.

"Would I have to get it?" Julian asked eagerly.

"That's an awful thing to say." Austin replied.

"It's true!" Ally stuck her tongue out at him.

"If I were truly a knight, I would quit! And go roam the countryside, protecting people from the villainous Julian!" Austin pretended to swordfight Julian with a twig.

"Could I come with you, Austin?" Julian asked eagerly.

"That's what knights do anyway, stupid." Ally rolled her eyes to say "duhh."

"But I wouldn't be honor bound to the king, I would do whatever I please." Austin reasoned with his 8 year old logic.

"But you wouldn't be honor bound to the king, you'd be honor bound to me, because I'm the princess." Ally told him.

"And what would you have me do your highness?" Austin bowed mockingly.

"I'd _let_ you travel the countryside, but you must take me with you."

Austin scoffed, "What would you do? You're a girl."

"Am not!" She protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then why does your mum make you learn how to _embroider_? And sew and cook and curtsey and wear dresses?" Austin smirked.

Ally crossed her arms, "She wants me to be a lady. But I don't wanna! I want to see the whoooole kingdom! Even the whole world! And no one is going to stop me!"

17 year old Ally smiled at her younger self. _If only she could see me now._ She looked back at Austin, _Wasn't the question you asked me  
It wasn't the answer I gave  
That made me feel like I was on a train  
Was a distant voice  
Made me make a choice  
That I had to get the hell out of this town_

_Last time I was there_  
_You were out on the couch_  
_pressed together were us three_  
_It was the way that you smiled_  
_Made me know at once_  
_That I had to get the hell out of this town_

About 30 feet behind them, one of the men who attacked them, obviously the leader, watched them. His burlier and taller counterpart caught up to him. "They're on their way, 4 of them."

"Great, I can't wait to see the show." The smaller one grinned at his friend, he grinned back.

"It looks the princess has a fancy for our boy, boss." He commented.

The boss laughed, "Maybe so, maybe so Callous."

Callous sighed, he didn't particularly like the name given to him when he was initiated, but you don't go against the boss. Which incidentally, is the name inherited and passed down to whoever is the head of the Initiate. Hearing a twig snap, Callous turned around, "Here they come, Boss."

They looked back to the couple in the carriage. "Let's see if Sonata's loyalties still lie with us, or if he's changed his ways completely in one day."

* * *

Prince Julian came down to the barracks, "Where is Captain Hart?"

One of the Lieutenants bowed to him respectively and answered, "I thought he was with you, your highness. He hasn't been here since early this morning, mi'lord."

Julian sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. _I don't have time for this._ "Listen, until Hart returns, you're the current captain. Keep the men in line and make sure everything runs smoothly. Can you do that lieutenant?"

"Of course, Prince Julian! Thank you." He bowed gratefully again.

"No, thank you Captain." Julian winked, "Send a squire to look for Hart, don't let him return until he has found out _something_."

The new Captain saluted, "Yessir."

As soon as Prince Julian left the barracks Captain Buyer turned around and began barking out the same orders given to him.

* * *

Twilight neared as the semi-destroyed carriage bumped down the lane. Ally was humming "Hmm, dee dee, hmm dilly daa."

Austin slowed the carriage to a halt, "Shh, shh."

"What?" She leaned her head out the window.

"Shush. Do you hear that?" He asked, looking around at their surroundings.

"...Hear what?" She looked around as well.

"Aw shit." Austin cussed as he realized.

4 figures emerged from the forest, knives drawn.

"Bandits." He told Ally. "Don't worry I got this."

"Like last time?" She gave Austin a look.

"Hey! I had it under control." Austin defended. He jumped down and handed her a small dagger. "Just in case." He said. Austin faced the guys. "Just stay in there. Men are working here."

She rolled her eyes, tucking the dagger away in the folds of her pale yellow dress. "My hero."


	6. My Hero

Austin analyzed the situation carefully. 4 bandits with 4 knives, one Austin with a machete and other numerable weapons that weren't really easy to grab from where he stood, and one princess to protect.

"Hey boy, you don't want any trouble, just give us what we want an' we'll be on our way." A particularly short and chubby man with a grisly beard said. He smiled maliciously.

Austin replied, "I don't think so."

"Are you sure, I'm not to keen on giving out a beating today but I will if you don't cooperate." The bandit said.

"Come and try." Austin welcomed.

The chubby beard came forward with one of his friends, ready to attack and Austin went to work. Chubby swiped first, Austin dodged it and returned with a right hook, not bothering to take out his machete just yet.

While he was busy taking care of the first 2 bandits the other two in the group had taken advantage of Austin's distraction and seized the carriage. One was dark skinned from long days in the hot sun, the other was very pale and almost albino, but both shared the trait of very large muscles. The Albino immediately began climbing the carriage, the dark skin guy reached for the door but couldn't open it because Ally was pulling with all her strength on the door to keep it shut.

Boss and Callous were watching the fight happen from just off the road crossing through the forest.

The Albino leaped down into the carriage, catching Ally by surprise. In fact she was so surprised, she kneed him in the crotch out of pure instinct. He doubled over and fell to the floor in pain. Ally looked up and reached for escape by the roof, but her second attacker, the dark skinned man, grabbed a handful of dress and her leg. Quickly, Ally reached for the dagger Austin had given her and stabbed it at the man's hand. He ripped his hand, now bloody, away from her, tearing a large piece of cloth from the yellow dress. Ally climbed out of the carriage and saw Austin still battling the other two men, but he had the machete out now.

Austin brought his machete down hard on the chubby man's partner, he held his ground but was quickly losing his balance. Austin gave a good shove and the man fell. He turned to the chubby guy and kicked him in the gut.

Ally stood on solid ground watching Austin then the Albino guy came up from behind her and pushed her to the ground, "You'll be worth plenty!" He stood over her and grabbed her hair, pulling her up close to his face. She clawed at his hand, trying to make him let go. Foolishly, she had dropped her dagger when he pushed her down.

"Aww honey don't be like that." He grinned. His breath stank of alcohol and week old food stuck between his teeth.

Suddenly Austin was right behind him, the machete blade dug into the man's back between his shoulder blades.

"Let her go." He told the Albino.

He dropped her quickly and slowly turned around. He gasped when he saw the 2 dead bodies of his comrades lying on the dirt road, bloody and dismembered.

"That's right." Austin said. "Now leave before I do the same to you."

The dark skinned guy stepped out from the carriage now, his left hand was wrapped and the right held a rather long dagger. He stood beside his mate, "We're not afraid of no palace guard, boy. Now think about it, there's two of us and one of you. How's about I hold the girl, and you duel my buddy for her. If he loses, you can have the girl. If you lose, we become the owners of both your sorry souls. And I have a few ideas of what I want to do with the girl already." He grinned perversely at Ally and yanked her close to him.

Austin's face grew dark. "How about I kill pasty-face first, slowly and painfully, and then I'll kill you. I'll cut off your arms and let you bleed to death on the road so the wolves can rip your carcass to bits."

Needless to say, both men looked scared. The dark skinned bloke slowly said, "You talk familiar, a bit like-"

"That's right. Now that you know who I am, are you willing to leave peacefully, of in pieces?" Austin gave them one more chance. As for the "peace/pieces" he just had to. Who would pass that up?

Looking scared out of their minds, both men dropped their weapons and fled.

When the last one had gone running Austin went to Ally, who was sitting on the floor and helped her stand up. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He looked at her protectively. He held her shoulders and checked her over for any damage.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered, in shock. There was a large tear in the bottom of her canary yellow dress, revealing her leg up to above her left knee and her carefully tied bun had come loose, tendrils of hair hung down all around her head. Smudges of dirt lined her fair face.

"No you're not. You're shaking. Come here," He sat her down beside an old oak tree next to the road and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him as the tremors in her body slowly grew less and less violent.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her voice made it evident that she had been crying, although she had done a pretty good job of keeping it quiet up until now. "I shouldn't have been so stupid, I just stood there and did nothing. I didn't even run, and I couldn't help. Just explain to me this conspiracy against me." She sang softly. "And tell me how I've lost my power. Where can I turn? 'Cause I need something more,  
Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe."

"It's not your fault, whoever was behind this had staged it. You have a target on your back, they would've gotten you anyway. We should've had more guards." Austin consoled her, feeling pretty new to this concept of helping other people but was surprisingly good at it. As for the many attacks they had today, he was sure that it wasn't a coincidence. Who gets ambushed twice in a day? No, there has to be something going on. And Austin was pretty sure he knew who was behind it.

The person who was behind it all stood at a fair distance with his "partner", watching his former employee console the scared princess. "it seems like he's got a fancy to her too, Boss." Callous commented.

"Hmm, maybe so. Never mind that, we'll all be rid of her soon enough and he'll come running back to the Initiate's arms." Boss answered.

"But what if he doesn't want to come back?" Callous asked.

Boss gave the tall man a devious smile, "We'll persuade him. One way or another."

* * *

"I feel much better now, thank you." Ally said. Austin stood up and gave her a hand to help her stand. "You did well soldier. Which way now?" She asked, straightening her posture and looking again like a princess.

"I'm not a soldier." He reminded her, yet again. "This way, your highness." Austin pointed northwards into the forest.

"Why are we walking? Wouldn't it be much faster to take the carriage?" Ally asked.

"The carriage draws too much attention. With all these surprises, I think it'd be better if we changed up our route." He explained. "Night is going to be on us soon anyways. We should find a place to sleep."

So they continued into the forest and he led the way, holding back branches and helping her over fallen tree trunks and loose stones. Austin suggested, "It would be easier to travel if your dress wasn't catching on every other fallen branch."

Ally sighed, "I realize that, I was just waiting to see if it would get easier with time." With a hand from Austin she sat down. He took out his dagger and cut the remaining piece of full-length dress, resulting in the previously ankle-length dress becoming a crooked knee-length dress. She stood up, "May we continue?"

"Hold on," Austin took up the scrap length of canary yellow cloth and dug a hole in the ground using his dagger for help. He put the cloth in and buried it.

"What was that for?"

"They may or may not have dogs tracking our scent. But if they don't got any dogs then it's gonna be a hella lot harder to track us if we don't leave any evidence." He explained. He brushed his hands off, "Let's go."

* * *

**Who can guess the songs used in this chapter?**


	7. Suddenly It Starts

Captain Hart pulled back on the reigns, allowing his poor horse to slow down. The chestnut mare obeyed, breathing hard from the long tiring run. He jumped down off the horse and inspected the ground. _Bandits?_ He wondered. The tracks indicated about 4-6 men, very heavy and running. _Probably Sonata's friends._ He thought, then suddenly an idea hit him, _If I rescue the princess and eliminate Sonata, the Prince will greatly reward me!_ Captain Hart was so excited he launched himself onto the horse and set off at a gallop, to the horse's dismay, thinking of all the great things he would be able to ask of the Prince in his debt. _My own piece of land, a parade. _Maybe even Princess Ally herself.

* * *

Austin led Ally deeper and deeper into the forest, the last vestiges of sun light was quickly waning and even the tiniest of stars' lights were twinkling. Ally struggled a bit to keep up with Austin, he moved so fast, she couldn't see, and her torn dress was slowing her down, even though Austin had already cut most of it off. Also, he was so quiet! She bent down to shake a pebble from her shoe and when she looked up she couldn't find him. "Austin?" She called. She scrambled forward looking for him, "Austin?!" In a frantic moment Ally tripped over a tree root and found herself face to face with a snake. _Red beside Black, friend of jack, Red next to yellow, harm a fellow.._ Ally remembered the phrase taught to every child who lived near the forests. _This snake is red next to yellow. _The snake stared at her. Ally was suddenly very afraid to move.

"Ally!" Austin pulled her up suddenly, "Don't fall behind." He said, and moved on.

Ally hurried away from the snake, who was still watching her, and walked beside Austin. "It's getting dark isn't it?"

"Yeah, we'll have to find someplace to sleep soon." He answered. He stopped, sighed and looked around at their surroundings. Then he took Ally's hand, "This way."

There was a stretch of silence only broken by the occasional slip of Ally's feet and her shortened breaths that seemed to last forever. "You were really good at getting those guys back there. How'd you learn that?"

"I went into the service with your brother." Austin reminded her.

"Oh yeah." That was the last day she saw him. "Wait, ya'll were serving in Ariden. Why are you here in Rathen?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Austin asked rhetorically as he pushed pass low-lying branches.

"Am I not allowed to be interested in the outcome of my friend's life after all these years?"

"Nope."

"You're being really secretive. Are you sure you're not _hiding_ anything?" She teased. Naturally she meant it as a joke, but the ice cold glare on Austin's was almost frightening. If it was anyone else who didn't know him as well, they would've shut up immediately in fear. But Ally knew him since they were both children. "Don't give me that look. Do you honestly think that scares me?"

Austin was almost surprised. He wasn't used to people talking to him like this. Without fear. _But then again,_ Austin remembered,_ Ally is fearless._ He thought back to when they were little and him, Ally, and Julian would go to the market and dare each other to pick pocket the wealthier adults. Ally, although she was caught numerous times, she held the record for most items lifted out of the three. Ally held no bars.

"Of course not, your highness." He answered, stopping for a second to bow dramatically.

"Don't you go treating me any different because of that though." She warned him.

"It's my job to."

"Austin." She pulled back on his hand, stopping the both of them from moving on. "What's-What's going on? What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He answered innocently.

"Yeah right."

"That's not very Princess-like." Austin said, he pulled her along and got on their way again.

"That doesn't matter. You disappear for 10 years then act like we're strangers. Did you not want to see me at all?" Ally asked, a bit mad now.

"We are strangers! A lot's changed in 10 years _Princess._ People change." Austin answered.

"That doesn't matter to me. Well, I guess if it matters to you..."

Now Austin felt bad. But how could he tell her that he's a hired killer in the employment of the Initiate? And that he's the most wanted man in Rathen AND Ariden, the Sonata? "It doesn't! But it does- It's ..complicated."

"It doesn't have to be. Just let it be like when we were kids, hanging out all the time, talking about whatever. Just being the best of friends!" She told him.

"Best of friends.." He repeated. "So, if we're friends now, may I ask your opinion about this Prince of Damask-courting situation?"

Ally sighed, "Yes. That.._situation_."

"What's your take on it? Julian already filled me in on the technical details." He asked, he helped her over a rather large fallen tree.

"It's what my brother wants, it's my duty." She said.

"Yes, because he does all your thinking for you." Austin said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She lightly punched his shoulder.

Austin paused and hopped onto a rock, letting go of Ally's hand. He looked as high as he could at the scene before him, "This way."

He led Ally down, descending into a valley with a clearing. They stopped where the grassy clearing met the base of a fairly small cliff. He moved forward.

"What are you looking for?" Ally asked Austin. But he didn't answer. Carefully checking the wall, he soon found an opening through the vines and rock face. "In here, your majesty."

"Thank you soldier." She replied, curtseying and went inside, albeit cautiously.

Austin grit his teeth, "Not a soldier." But he followed her in anyway.

"Wow, it's so cozy." Ally sat on the floor against the cave wall.

"Only the best for her highness." He adjusted the vines so that no one outside would tell that there had been people here. He sat down across from Ally and leaned on the stone wall. "So at dawn, we'll be on our way. We should arrive at Damask by evening if we move fast."

"What are you going to do when we're done here?" Ally asked.

Austin shrugged non-committedly, "You should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Ally nodded. "Uh, do you mind?"

Austin nodded, "Sure,"

Ally scooted over to his side of the cave and leaned on his right shoulder. She sighed contentedly without fully meaning to, "Just like when we were kids right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Pretty soon, Ally fell asleep on Austin's shoulder. He sat there, leaning on the cave wall with Ally's head resting on his shoulder as her chest moved up and down rhythmically in sleep. He slowly moved his head to look at her without waking her up by his body movement. Her bronze hair covered one eye, the rest of it fell over her shoulder and onto him and her fair skin was almost luminous as a single ray of moonlight hit her face through a break in the vines that covered their location. _This adventure has just begun, I know now that it's no longer just a job. Whoever is after her doesn't just want power, he wants her._ He gazed upon the tiny, delicate hands that subconsciously held onto him, _And I have to protect her no matter what._

Suddenly I see  
Suddenly it starts  
Can two anxious hearts beat as one?  
Yesterday I was alone  
Today you walk beside me  
Something still unclear  
Something not yet here has begun.

Suddenly the world  
Seems a different place  
Somehow full of grace, full of light.  
How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?  
What has passed is gone  
Now we journey on through the night

How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast?  
Trusting me the way you do  
I'm so afraid of failing you  
Just a girl who cannot know that danger follows where I go  
There are shadows everywhere  
And memories I cannot share

Nevermore alone  
Nevermore apart  
You have warmed my heart like the sun.  
You have brought the gift of life  
And love so long denied me.

Suddenly I see  
What I could not see  
Something suddenly  
Has begun.


	8. A Lesson in the Art of Self Defense

Ally woke up beside Austin, their hands interlocked and her head on his chest, his head leaned on hers. She smiled a bit to herself, _Like when we were kids._ "Austin?" She whispered.

He grumbled but didn't wake up.

"Austin." She gently shook him to wake him up.

Austin woke up with a start. "No!" He punched forward. Ally ducked out of the way just in time, "Austin!" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh." He suddenly remembered where he was and let out a breath of relief.

"What was that about? Had a bad dream?"

Austin almost told her "Yeah, I did." But his dreams were always the nightmares of his past deeds so he had long trained himself to not dream when he sleeps anymore. Just unconscious rest and he was good. But the sudden appearance of this dream worried him, almost scared him. What kind of assasin would he be if he let the emotions and guilt of a normal man assault him?

He regained his composure quickly, "Yeah, your face just haunts me everywhere."

She punched his shoulder, "Shut up."

He laughed at her weak attempt to hurt him, "What was that? A fly trying attack me?"

She hit him harder this time, "Did that hurt?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

She pinched his elbow. "How about that?"

"If you want to do any damage to a person I'm going to have to give you a few lessons." Austin realized. He stood up, "Mi'lady, are you willing to take a few lessons in the art of self defense?" He mock bowed, extending his hand to her.

"Not just defense, I want to kick some guys' butts!" Ally exclaimed, she took his hand and stood up.

"Not very ladylike," He teased, "But I like your enthusiasm. Let's get started."

* * *

Captain Hart had followed the tracks down quite a ways until he caught up with the bandits trail, he rode up into their midst. "You there."

"Bloody hell." One spat, "You better get lost, this ain't your precious Rathen no more, this is No Man's Land. We won't respect your laws here."

"Shut up and listen." Hart snapped, "I don't care how you know or what you've done, just tell me, have you seen a royal carriage riding through? Or a young brunette girl and a blonde boy?"

The bandits eyed each other, then one said, "What might such information be rewarded with?"

"Your life." The bandits eyed each other again, but this time also assessing how quickly they would be able to take down the man on the horse. So Hart cut them off before they decided, "Don't underestimate me, peasants. Tell me now and leave with your life, if not you die. The choice is simple, if not obvious."

The smalled one out of the bunch, the smartest one, stepped up. "We'll tell you and more for a bag of clinks."

Hart tossed them a small bag of silver, "Tell me."

"The boy and girl were headed towards Damask. But their carriage met an expedient end so they hopped it on foot, headed west."

"That's all?"

"No sir, a big Johnny hired us for the gig. We lost a buddy or two but they pay made up for the deed."

"What did this "Big Johnny" look like? Was he with anyone?" Hart pressed.

"A smaller chap, bigger one called him Boss." The bandit supplied.

"Thank you gentleman that's all I needed." Captain Hart nodded to them. "It's a shame this one at of good will not buy your way into heaven." Then he whipped out his sword and smiled, advancing on the bandits.

* * *

Austin planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Do what I do." He told her. Ally spread her feet apart as he did and obeyed. "Close your eyes." He said. She did so. "Take a deep breath." So she did. "Feel the forest floor beneath you. You're not some high and mighty lady of the court here. You're a part of it, now open your eyes."

Ally opened her eyes to see Austin standing right before her, "Take a step back, raise your arms, always keep your eye on your opponent." She did as he told her.

"Tranquil as a forest," He told her.

"But on fire within.

Once you find your center

You are sure to win." Austin assured her. He fell back into a defensive stance like the one she showed Ally. "Attack me."

"But I don't know how." She said.

"Just come forward and try to land a hit." Austin grinned, "Come on, when have you ever been afraid to hit me?"

Ally smiled a bit in return, "Alright, but you asked for it."

"I know I did."

Ally hesitated, then made her move. She stepped forward on her left foot and swiped a right hook towards Austin's face. But he disappeared from her sight as soon as she advanced, _Where did he-?_

"Boo." He whispered behind her ear. She spun around in surprise and Austin grabbed her by the wrists, trapping her in his arms.

"How'd you do that?" She demanded.

"You don't get to be the best in my business and not be the master of stealth and deception." He bragged.

"And what profession is that?"

Austin shut up. He said to much and realized that too late. He let go of her abruptly, which she did notice. "Saving your life, as of yesterday and the next 24 hours." Ally was about to ask more but Austin held up a hand, "Again. I'll go easy on you."

"Yeah right." Ally rolled her eyes but repeated her attempt.

* * *

15 minutes later Ally leaned against a tree trunk tiredly.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath

Say goodbye to those who knew me

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym."

"Don't beat yourself up," Austin quipped, "We cut almost every class we had. No big deal. Plus we also spent all our time running around causing havoc for our mothers. Don't let it be for nothing."

"Shouldn't we be going already? I can't be late or the Prince will completely excuse me." Ally said. But she didn't notice the subtle fall of Austin's emotions, _Hope she doesn't see right through me..._ He thought.

Then he shook his head, "One more round then we'll move on, _your majesty_." He mock bowed.

"Fine." Ally moaned.

"But this time, I will be on offense, and you will defend." He challenged her.

"You sure?" Ally hesitated again.

"Don't doubt yourself." Austin said. But Ally still looked unsure. She lifted her guard but Austin didn't advance. He moved beside her and corrected her position, "I know you must've been taught all this "lady, princess" stuff with all the "head straight, pinkey out" stuff. But this is different. We're not in the court anymore, I'm going to need you to forget everything you've been taught. No princess, no prince, no courting, no soldier, no carriages. Just you." He held her hands gently and put them up. He backed up and stood in front of her, "You ready?"

"What are you hiding?" She blurted out.

Austin pulled back at the last second. "What?"

"What have you been doing for the past 10 years that you don't want anyone to know about."

Austin pointed two fingers to his eyes then hers, "No Princess, no Soldier. Just you and me. Prepare."

Ally barely was ready when Austin came at her. He threw a light punch her way, which she ducked under. He planned to pick her up by the waist and flip her over-well, not _really_ flip her, but enough to get the point across. If this was a real fight he would've. But Ally did something unexpected. She swung her back leg around and knocked his leg out from underneath him.

Austin held on to her anyway as he fell down. They collapsed on the floor laughing, "Wow, I did not see that coming."

"So the student surpasses the master." Ally smiled. Then she looked down at herself. She was lying half on top of her childhood friend, hand in hand with him.

Austin was just smiling, not understanding the awkwardness of the situation for Ally. She pushed herself up but he kept her hands in his. Not understanding, but trusting him, she let him.

_If I lay here,_ Austin thought, looking up at the sky and feeling Ally's heartbeat against his.

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

**There's 2 songs in this chapter. Care to guess?**


	9. An Attack from Both Sides

Austin stood up. "We should get moving." He said.

"Alright." Ally sighed and stood up as well. "I don't know how though, I'm a bit full from that breakfast."

"If we don't get a move on that'll be our last meal. I got nothing else here." Austin said. He picked up his weapons: a machete, a dagger, and a crossbow loaded with arrows.

Ally looked a bit worried so he said, "Don't worry. We should make it to Damask by early evening. Nightfall at the least." Austin smiled. "Then I'll be out of your hair." He started walking northwards.

Ally followed along, "Where do you plan on heading after this?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, but I don't think I'll be heading back to Rathen."

"Why not?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Need a change of pace." He lied.

Ally thought for a moment about what _she_ was going to do next, when she gets to Damask. _No clothes, nothing to prepare me for the Prince._ Then she looked at at Austin, and for some reason she didn't care about any of that.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just want to know you better now and all I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

Austin looked over his shoulder to make sure Ally hadn't fallen behind. She smiled and nodded. He turned forward and kept moving. _And all my walls,_ He thought, _stood tall painted blue,_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel like_

___I just want to know you better now and all I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

* * *

Callous kept his distance on Boss's orders. "Let's see how this goes. I'm interested."

So they backed off. Although this action didn't really entertain Callous. He was more interested in beating the problem out of the situation, not watching it escalate, hence the name Callous. He had no lotion to smooth those out either.

Sonata and the Princess"How long are we gonna wait Boss? They'll reach Damask by nightfall!" Callous whispered to his superior.

"You're right." Boss sighed. "I guess we should end this soon. Alright, we're gonna-" They were cut off by a scream and a dangerous roar.

Their heads snapped to Sonata and his girl and saw them staring off with a bear. And it looked _mad._

Ally had accidentally crossed paths with two cubs and paused to admire their cuteness.

"Ally?" Austin turned and saw her standing there.

"Aren't they so cute?!" She exclaimed.

"Ally get away from them." Austin ordered.

"Why?" She asked, still watching the cubs play with each other.

Austin sucked his teeth, he yanked her by the arms out of the cubs line of sight. "You don't know where their mother is! She's rip you to shreds!" Then, Ally's eyes widened. She pointed over Austin's shoulder and let out a shriek.

The mama bear was standing on her hind legs, teeth bared and let out a ferocious roar. Austin cussed. "Don't. Move." He whispered. Ally obeyed, standing stock still.

Austin would've slowly began backing away, inch by inch so the ear wouldn't attack, but then an arrow came whizzing out of nowhere and hit the bear in her shoulder. She growled in pain, then charged forward.

Austin threw Ally out of the way, she accidentally hit a tree and collapsed to the floor. He barely had enough time to draw out his machete in defense when the mama bear reached him and gave him a good swipe. Luckily, the laws hadn't connected with his body otherwise he would've been dead already, but the blow of the impact sent him skidding across 5 feet of grass littered with pebbles, twigs, and stones. And he felt each and every on of them he tumbled over.

Another arrow twanged and hit the bear again. She roared painfully and came at Austin again. He ducked behind the tree to buy a breath. Then he came around and slashed down on the beast's hind leg. She howled in pain. She whirled around to face Austin, who took another swipe at her face. Another arrow appeared and embedded itself into the mama bear's shoulder.

Austin had a pretty good idea who was flying these arrows, and it wasn't Ally. He's had his suspicions ever since the first attack on the carriage. He was no stranger to being followed. Someone was keeping their eye on him and Ally. Obviously, this person wanted him and/or Ally to survive since they were helping defeat the bear, but now Austin had a pretty good idea of who exactly was following them. No one in the kingdom had skills such as their mysterious benefactor has now, no one except for Austin's previous employer, Boss.

Of course, Boss wouldn't be traveling alone. He rarely ever goes out on missions, so this must be very probably brought Callous with him.

Austin hit the beast again and again, with the added help of Boss. Soon the creature was so bloody and filled with arrows that it resembled a red pincushion, but it was mad as hell. The mother bear stumbled towards Austin, drunk with anger and maternal protection. "Sorry, it's either you or me." He said. He lunged forward but missed. The bear seemed to have given up on him. She turned to Ally who had just recovered from her smack against the tree.

As the bear lifted her paw to kill Ally, Austin moved in a flash. He ran forward and dived in front of the princess just as the bear brought her paw down. 4 very sharp claws tore 4 very deep openings in Austin's right side, one along the extent of his face, from the center of his forehead, barely missing his eye, to the bottom right of his cheek. However, Austin did manage to turn his body at the precise moment the bear fell, and his machete impaled the large beast.

The bear laid on Austin, and Austin laid on Ally.

"Austin?" She whispered. "Austin?!"

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Captain Hart?" Prince Julian roared. The squire had returned, and very meekly tried to put the situation into eloquent terms, but Julian had run out of patience. "Just spit it out boy!"

"Captain Hart 'as apparently gone searching for the Sonata mi'lord." The squire squeaked. "And 'e's followed the Princess to Damask on horse, moving ever so quickly sir."

Julian sighed, shaking his head. _I knew this man would be trouble._ He thought. Then he froze, _Could he possibly be suspecting that Ally's guard is truly Sonata? Oh no! This could ruin_ _everything! _ He worried. Everything he's worked for as prince couldgo to ruin. The king would surely doubt his loyalty to the kingdom, no one would ever trust him again if they knew he was in league with Sonata. Then he calmed, _But... if I were to deny ... ever arranging this with him, no one would suspect _me_ of treason. As much I would hate to imprison my dear friend, I am not giving up my new life here._ Julian thought to himself. "Thank you. That is all." He dismissed the boy.

"There's nothing else you want me to do sir? Ya don't want Captain Hart to return?" The boy asked.

"Captain Hart is dismissed from his post as of now. Captain Buyer is now the man my troops shall report to. Hart is none of our concern now. So leave him be." Prince Julian said and with a wave he dismissed the squire.

* * *

Slowly, but eventually Ally squirmed out from under the weight of man and bear. She checked Austin's pulse to make sure he was alive. He was, but he was bleeding out a lot of blood. She sighed frustratedly, _How am I supposed to get this thing off of him? I can't leave him. But I can't do this by myself._

"Help!" She called. "Don't worry Austin, I'll get this off of you soon. an you hear me? HELP!" She called again and again out to the empty forest.

Then answering her prayer, two men crossed her path. "What's wrong?" The smaller one asked.

"We were walking and a bear found us!" Ally told them, nearly yelling in her panic. "The bear attacked us but my-my friend defended me. He's really hurt though. He's trapped under the bear and he's bleeding a LOT! Please help me!" She begged.

"Of course!" The bigger guy said. The men went on both sides of the bear, "One, two, three, pull!" Eventually they shifted the bear far enough to drag Austin's body out from underneath it.

"Oh, thank you!" Ally hugged them both. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, little miss." The shorter one said. "We should probably get him to a village, he needs some serious help."

"You'll help me do that?" She asked.

"Sure, always willing to help a fellow man, and a little lady as well." Shortie winked at the larger fellow.

"Thank you, so much!" Ally exclaimed, trying not to break down. She picked up Austin's things and the men picked up Austin as gently as they could.

"You sure this is a good idea, Boss?" Callous whispered to him, as they lifted Sonata up.

"Absolutely, we can use the little princess to our advantage, and she will never be the wiser." Boss smiled wickedly. He hanged his smiled to something genuine for Ally, "The village is this way."

"Okay!" She followed along quietly, thanking her lucky stars that these two generous men had found them.

And grinning wickedly at the thought of their future fortune, the two men thanked their lucky stars that Sonata was with such a soft-heart.

* * *

**It's probably pretty obvious, but I still wanna know if one of yall could figure out the song I used in this chapter :P**


	10. Apologies (Not a chapter)

SOrry I haven't posted up any new chapters recently, you guys. The laptop I had been using to write is unfortunately out of use right now, the screen broke. But we're going to get it fixed hopefully soon so please don't hate me and forget about the story :) pretty pretty pleasseeeee.


	11. Help or Harm?

Captain Hart trudged along the road. He ditched his horse a while back, it's legs gave out from exhaustion. He grumbled to himself as he walked. He almost lost hope a while back, but he distracted himself with all the wonderful rewards he could receive. He even dared to wonder what Ally would look like in a white dress, with the white veil perfectly accenting her blushing cheeks.

The tracks headed north, so that's were he went.

* * *

For what felt like a lifetime, the trio walked, two of them carrying an unconscious body. Finally they reached a village. It was late afternoon by then.

"Do you have any room? We have a seriously injured man here who needs help." Ally said this going back and forth between houses. Everyone was crowded.

"We're going to have to find an inn." The bigger guy said.

"I don't have any money." Ally said morosely. Most of it had been robbed or left during yesterday's many attacks. "Let's try this one." She pointed to a really ramshackle house that stood at the end of a dead end road.

Boss and Callous didn't mind, they've lived in worse places. Although Ally didn't like the look of the place at all, she had to help Austin no matter what. Ally knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anybody there?"

"No!" A coarse yelled through the door.

"Can you please help us? I ask for nothing more than a room and directions to the nearest healer. We have a man here, he's badly injured. He could die soon if we don't help him!" Ally said.

After some grumbling a short old man opened the door. "Lemme see." He pushed past Ally to look at the wounded body upheld by the two assassins. "Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark. A few marks."

"Can you help him?" Ally asked softly.

"Aww fine. Get him in here." The old man grumbled. He led them into the house, into a back room where a very thin mattress laid on a very weak wooden bed frame. "Right here."

"Oh, thank you so much." Ally thanked the old man. "I promise I'll repay you as soon as I can." Although she promised this, she remembered that Austin told her it wouldn't be wise to reveal that she was a Princess just yet.

"There's no need for that." He said gruffly.

Boss and Callous set him down on the bed, none too gently, but Ally nor the old man noticed. Austin moaned, coming to his senses now.

"We better hit it." Boss said. "We have a schedule to keep, don't we?" He nudged Callous.

"Uh, yep. We do, gotta go." He agreed. They made for the door.

"Wait!" Ally stopped them, "You've helped me and Austin out, how will we know where to find you so he can thank you?"

They shared an amused look, "You've already thanked us enough."

"But I don't even know your names." Ally said.

"Uhh, Shadrach. And Meshach." Boss answered slyly. He knew Austin would understand. "Goodbye, miss."

"Goodbye!" She waved to them as they left.

"You're lucky you found a room with the only decent healer in town." The old man said. The way he put emphasis on the word "decent" made it sound bitter. "Are there other healers?" She asked.

"Yeah, all these New Age "Doctors" running around with their unsanitized injections and "prescriptions". Bahh! They call me a witch doctor! Me! a witch! They don't even know the proper terms for male and female practitioners of the arts. Not that I am a "witch doctor" mind you." He said, shaking a finger at her as he gathered necessary items such as gauze, herbs, a kettle for hot water, etc. "But I know how things are done, are supposed to be done. And no one respects that."

"Well, I do. Thank you for your hospitality as well." Ally said.

"Ya better be." The old man said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Although others call me different, my God-given name is Malachi." He answered.

"I'm Ally." She replied.

He opened Austin's shirt and viewed the wounds. It was the first time Ally's ever seen a wound that gruesome. She thought herself never to be squeamish, but when she saw what Austin had been subjected to her stomach turned.

Sticky blood was smeared over half his chest and face. His skin was ripped open in 3 places, the white color of his rib bone showed on the lowermost cut. His face had fared no better. The bear claw had cut through the center of his forehead down to the bottom of his right cheek, barely missing his eye.

"Oh, God." She whispered.

The old man stopped what he was doing, which was cleaning the body of dried blood and holding a towel to the still bleeding wounds, and turned to Ally. "If this is too much for you, step outta da room missy. If not, an ya please help me with this?"

"It's not too much." She said. She knelt beside Malachi, "What do you need me to do?"

He took the towel off the lowest tear. "Hold the skin together while I close it. No matter what happens, don't move." He instructed her. He left the room to get something.

It scared Ally how Malachi said "No matter what happens." But she did as she was told.

Malachi returned with a hot poker in his hand. "Hold still. If ya do, I won't hurt ya." Ally's eyes widened but didn't say anything. Malachi held a small rag with a dab of ether to Austin's nose to sedate him for the process. He them pressed the hot poker to the open wound, cauterizing it. They did the same to all the other wounds except for the face wound. That was sewn together by Ally's expert seamstress-trained hands. Malachi claimed he was too tired to do it but Ally suspected it had something to do with the absence of the alcohol, which was very present on his breath.

Finally they were finished and Austin still lay sleeping. As Ally washed the blood of her protector off of her hands, Malachi rummaged through his kitchen for food. Ally heard a crash and a string of cuss words, she peeked in meekly, "I could go to the market for you...if you want." She offered.

"Would ya, please? I'm afraid I've run out of ingredients to entertain guests." Malachi replied.

"Sure. What do you need?" Ally asked, moving into the kitchen with him.

"Milk...eggs...Vodka.." He began. But he kept going. So Ally made him write it down on a list for her. It was a pretty long list. _Has this guy been eating at all lately? He has nothing to eat!_ She thought. He gave her a bag of money for the groceries and sent her on her way.

Malachi watched her go and almost smiled. It's been a long time since he's had young, _nice_ people in his home. He went to his rocking chair and sat down for a quick nap.


	12. Ransom Threat

Boss and Callous crept back into the house, careful not to let any of the old wooden boards creak and awaken the sleepers within. Although they needn't have worried about the old man. He was a heavy sleeper.

Boss nodded to Callous, and Callous gave Austin a painful wake up call. He delivered a quick punch to Austin's right rib cage. He woke up screaming. "Good morning sunshine." Boss greeted maliciously. he pulled up a hair and sat down comfortably. "How've you been?"

Austin would've asked what they were doing here, but he could only gasp, trying to control the pain that burned in his side.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" Boss patronized. "Sit him up." He told Callous.

Callous roughly grabbed him from under the arms, which made Austin yelp, and hoisted him up against the wall. Austin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment trying to block out the pain.

"What are you doing Sonata? Working for the Prince of Rathen? I thought you were below that." Boss said. He could see that Austin needed a second to catch his breath, so he gave him a second.

"Why ...do you care? _Boss?_" Austin managed to spit out.

"I look out for my boys. Especially when there's money to be made." Boss replied.

"There wasn't much "looking out" for your boy when he was in a royal dungeon." Austin said.

Boss gave him an icy smile, "As I said. When there's money involved."

"So what do you want now?"

Boss looked to Callous, and he gave him a hearty pound on the shoulder. "I'm asking the questions here, Sonata. Get it now?"

Austin coughed, and said nothing. He just glared at Boss. "That's better." Boss grinned. "Now what are you doing with the girl? If I'm correct, she's the Princess?"

Austin nodded.

Boss clapped, "Yes! That is excellent. And you're heading towards Damask? So that must mean that our dear Princess Allison Dawson is planning on courting the Prince of Damask. How quaint. But why would the Prince choose _you _to escort her highness? Maybe you have some sort of background together?" He questioned. But Austin let nothing escape from his eyes. Boss continued, "That would explain the little infatuation you have with her."

Austin's heart jumped for a moment, and that's all Boss needed, "So you _are_ infatuated! How delightful."

"Delivering the Princess to Damask is only my job. There is nothing more to it." He said carefully. His hadn't forgotten how the Initiate worked, it's only been a couple days. _Let no secrets be betrayed or decisions made because of your emotions._ That was one of the most basic rules in training to be an Assassin.

"If that's true then it will be all the more easier for you hold her for ransom." Boss said non-chalantly.

"Sorry, my battered ears must've heard you wrong. I was in a fight with a bear, thanks for your help by the way, but I thought I heard you say hold the Princess for ransom." Austin pretended to clear out his ears.

"You heard correct. And by the way, always willing to help out an Initiate." Boss returned politely. He leaned forward in his seat, Callous stood beside him with his arms crossed. "You're going to lead her to believe that you're both heading to Damask. But in reality, you're destination is the hideout,"

Now, the hideout is where young boys were trained to become assassins. Where huge assignments were assigned to the best of the best. Where the original Initiate Code of Business was written (although the prices and requests have changed since then). The Hideout was where everything and everybody from the Initiate owed their existence to. It was kind of like their Mecca.

Boss continued, "When you get there, we'll send a message to the Royal Courts of Damask and Rathen. Maybe even Ariden, or whatever other countries are warring with Rathen. Her ransom with be sky high. We'll sell her to the highest bidder."

"And what if I refuse?" Sonata asked.

"Then you've turned your back on the Initiate. And you know that is unforgivable to us." Boss said seriously. "You're like a brother to us all Sonata. You're the best of the best. That's why we're giving you this opportunity. The mission of a lifetime. Think about it, if you take this one you ould retire in omfort for the rest of your life."

Austin perked up at that. _Just one ransom, and I could be done with all this. It's not as if she'll be hurt. Someone is bound to pay her ransom quickly._

Boss saw the consideration in Sonata's eyes. "There we go Sonata. Just say yes."

Austin kept his thoughts guarded and his face straight, "I'll think about it Boss. I still chose my own jobs." He said, still full of all the swagger and confidence that he gained from years of experience.

Boss's eyes hardened. "Just remember what the consequences will be."

"Oh, I will." Sonata promised.

"Or rather, we can give you a sneak peek." Boss nodded to Callous. Austin unwittingly cringed as Callous loomed above him, grinning, as he delivered the first punch.

* * *

Ally arrived back at the ramshackle healer's house, laden with mostly bags of food but one was carrying glass bottles of various alcohols. The looks she got as she purchased the vodka, mead, whiskey, brandy, and lager were almost unbearable. She got more than a few catcalls when the local lads heard the tell tale glass bottles clinking against each other. They must've thought she was a gypsy. Or a prostitute.

She opened the door slowly. "Malachi? I've got the groceries. Could you give me a hand?" She set them down on the kitchen table. Malachi was napping on the rocking chair. She saw him sleeping and smiled a bit. He didn't look quite so much like an angry alcoholic when he slept. She quietly walked to the small bedroom in the back where Austin slept to check on him. "Austin?" She whispered, so as not to wake him up if he was already asleep. "Oh my God, Austin!"

He was curled up in a ball, obviously in pain. the lowermost cut on his rightside torso had begun to seep out blood again. Bruises littered his face and arms. "Austin! Are you alright?! What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand for support. He leaned over the bed and threw up. The pain inflicted on him was blinding. As an assassin, he was specially trained for pain endurance as well as inflicting pain on others, so he had a higher threshold for pain than most people. But having already been attacked by a bear then subjected to a very harsh beating...the pain would've killed anyone lesser than him.

Ally caressed his head. "Shh, shh. calm down. Calm down. Breathe." She told him, for he was gasping for breath and coughing violently. "Malachi!" She called. "Malachi, get in here!"

He woke up with a start. "What now?" He asked grumpily. he tromped over to Austin's room and was taken aback. "Woah! What happened here?"

"I don't know. I just came in here and he was like this. Austin? What happened?" She asked him. She knelt down and cradled his head between her hands.

He struggled to take in a breath to ask, "Nobody came up to you today? No one...asked you..anything?"

"No. Austin, what's going on?" She asked.

"Give him a minute, girl. Let him catch his breath." Malachi brushed her aside. He went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass bottle. he returned and held it to the blonde boy's lips. "Drink up, it'll ease the pain." He said.

Ally looked over and spied the label. It was vodka.

Malachi changed the bandage for the assassin quickly, preventing the wound from spilling out anymore.

"Will he be okay?" Ally asked the old man quietly.

"He's a helluva lad to pull through this without completely fainting. But it's gonna take a long, long while for him to fully heal from this." Malachi answered. "What kinda boy is this? What does he do for living?"

Ally opened her mouth to answer but found that she didn't have a clear answer. "Last I saw him he went off to train with Ariden's soldiers. Now he's hired to escort me."

"To where are you heading?"

She didn't see the harm in telling Malachi these things. Besides, what else could go wrong? "To Damask. I was seeing to some family business." In her generality, that was basically the straight up truth.

"You're in some kinda trouble, little missy. Watch your back." He warned her. He got up to leave.

"Malachi, wait." She said to him, "Is there a courier somewhere in town that I could hire to send a message?"

"Of course there is. We're not completely cut off!" He exclaimed. "South corner of the main square. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." Ally said sincerely.

"Bahh, it's no huge effort. Just make sure he gets a good night's rest." He told her roughly. Then left to organize the food and his various alcohols, he left the vodka beside Austin's bed just in case he needed more though.

She sat on the floor by Austin for a few minutes longer, leaning her back against the bed side. He took a breath and said, "Can I get another drink Ally? The old dude was right, it dulls the pain."

"Sure! Sure." Ally jumped up immediately. She took the bottle and gently poured a few sips down his throat. "Tell me when you had enough."

Austin nodded for her to lift the bottle. "I don't think I'll ever have enough." He joked.

She smiled, "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really." He admitted. "How did we get here? And who's the old guy?"

"Well, after you killed that bear-Which I haven't thanked you for. You saved my life. Again."

"That's my job." He reminded her.

"Yeah, your job... So after you killed the bear you sort of passed out. I couldn't get you out from under the bear so I called for help. Luckily, there was two men who happened to be walking by and they carried you to the nearest village. We found this guy's place because no one else would take us in. And even better, he's a healer! Malachi took care of your wounds. He's a bit crabby, but he's been a godsend."

"Two guys? What did they look like? Did they say their names?" Austin asked urgently. His eagerness sent a sharp bolt of pain through his body.

She gently pushed him back to a laying position. "Umm, Shadrach I think. And Meshach."

Austin paled. He remembered those names from an old lesson he had learned when he was training at the Hideout. Shadrach and Meshach were brothers with Abednego. They were all assassins. One day they were all captured and interrogated. None of them would confess to anything so the royal guard presented a deal: if one of the brothers confessed to the sibling's many crimes than that one would be set free with a clean slate. Shadrach and Meshach were too loyal and vowed not to utter a word. But Abednego was not. He spill the beans on his brothers and left the dungeons without a scratch. Shadrach and Meshach were destined to be burned to death for their crimes. They escaped though, and tracked down Abednego. They murdered him in cold blood. After telling Austin this story Boss had turned to Sonata, "So you see the consequences of turning against your brothers? You. Will. Burn."

Later in life Austin found out that the story of the Assassin brothers was a loose paraphrase of the Bible story, but nevertheless he heeded the moral. And the penalty.

"They saved your life." Ally told him, interrupting his thoughts.

_I wonder why._ Austin grumbled to himself. "But then they left," Ally said, "Right after we got here. They didn't want any thanks of anything. I would've liked to give them something in return."

Austin didn't say anything to reply.

"I guess I should let my brother know what happened. And the Prince. Do you mind if I go out for a minute?" She asked.

"You should make Malachi do it. I don't think it's safe for you to go out alone." Austin said.

Ally protested, "What if something happens and I don't know how to deal with it? I'm not a healer."

"he could go with you and ya'll would be back faster." Austin said.

"Then you would be here alone." She said.

"I'll be fine. It'll only be a few minutes." He waved her off.

"But-"

"Just go!" Austin exclaimed. "I'll be fine. You need to go. You don't want to miss your chance on the prince do you? Go."

Ally nodded. "Okay." She said quietly. Then she left the room.


	13. I've got it Good

Austin watched Ally leave the room and heard the door shut as her and Malachi left. He felt bad about raising his voice at Ally but he needed a moment to think about Boss's offer. He couldn't deny that he wanted freedom, more than anything. But the history that he had with Julian and Ally would make him feel guilty. However, he wasn't looking forward to running from the Initiate for the rest of his life. The assassins never held roots in any one place but they occupied one place at all times. Everywhere. If he took her to the Hideout he'd be free for the rest of his life. he might eve be able to help others with his new found wealth. _But.._ Austin though, _I'd have betrayed Julian's trust. And Ally._

His relationship with the Princess had transformed since when they first set off, even if it was only in his eyes. Obviously she wasn't the girl she was before, she was mature (if a bit naive), responsible, beautiful, witty, and even more. But she still had that childlike innocence and friendliness. Things hanged for him that one night in the cave.

"Oh, the places I would like to show you," He thought aloud, careful to be quiet though. He didn't want anyone hearing this.  
"Although I hardly know you (ANYMORE)  
I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair  
Famous sites I want to see you seeing  
Then nights of you and me-ing  
Me. You. We -  
Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!

I'm a Joe with just open aim...  
Got it good. What do I need with love?

Always practice what I preach  
Keep temptation out of easy reach  
Got it good. What do I need with love?

Skip the vows and all that rot  
Tell the minister that "I do" not  
Bright and breezy is the -  
Birds and bees-y is the -  
Free and easy is the life I got!" Austin declared. But...

"Without her." He remembered how small she felt in his arms as she slept.

"Although I hardly know you...anymore  
What do I need with love?  
I got it good...  
Got it good...  
But now I got it bad!"

* * *

As Malachi begrugingly guided the princess through the town square the judging eyes of the tow's gossips followed the young girl. He paid no bother to them but sensed Ally's discomfort, he said, "Oh, there's nothing halfway

About the Dhalawa way to treat you,  
When we treat you  
Which we may not do at all.  
There's a kind of special  
Chip-on-the-shoulder attitude.  
We've never been without.  
That we recall."

The Townspeople joined in chorus, "We can be cold  
As our falling thermometers in December  
If you ask about our weather in July.  
And we're so by God stubborn  
We could stand touchin' noses  
For a week at a time  
And never see eye-to-eye."

"See?" Malachi said, "Even they know what pain's in the royal derriere they can be. Don't pay them no mind." They arrived upon the courier building.

It was a small building, there wasn't many people inside. Only a few teenage boys that obviously worked there and two old women whispering quite loudly behind their fanciful fans. Ally went up the the woman at the small wooden desk and said, "Hello there. I'd like to send two messages-" She was cut off by a nudge from Malachi. He shook his head no. "Why not?" She asked him.

He pulled her too the side, "With the way you've been traveling darling, I don't think that you have the money for the price of these messages. That old witch will run you dry. Send the one and tell them to send the second. Or wait 'till you get to wherever you're heading to send it."

Ally nodded, "Alright."

"That reminds me, I should probably take you to the tailor or something like that." Malachi commented.

"Why?"

"Look at yourself. You're half naked, girl."Malachi told her, feeling quite uncomfortable but making up for it in grumpiness.

"Oh yeah." Ally looked down at her torn dress. No wonder all the towns people were staring as she walked by. She went back to the old lady at the desk, "Sorry about that, I need to send a message, it's very important. And confidential."She whispered the last sentence.

The woman nodded and handed Ally a piece of paper and quill. Ally quickly scribbled the following words:

"My dear Prince-" Ally suddenly realized that she didn't even know the Prince's name. "My dear Prince," She resumed.

"Due to an unfortunate turn of events my bodyguard and I had to stop at the small village of Dhalawa near to your kingdom. We do not have means of travel and barely any money to shelter the night. I plead you to assist me in this time of need by sending a carriage to Dhalawa to pick up me and my bodyguard for safe passage. Yours truly, Princess Allison Dawson of Rathen."

Ally folded the paper and sealed it. "I must require your fastest courier."

"Of course miss." The old woman nodded, "Lino!" She called. A young boy with olive skin and dark hair stepped up.

Ally handed him the message. She kept her voice low as she told him this, "I need this to go to the Damask. The message is intended for the crown Prince. This is of the utmost importance and it has to be there before tonight. Can you do that?"

He nodded and smiled, "Of course, pretty miss." His voice was thick with an accent Ally couldn't place.

"Thank you." Ally smiled. She gave her thanks to the old woman as well and left with Malachi.

"Excuse me," Malachi asked a nearby mother, "Where can this girl find appropriate clothing to walk around a town with?" The woman pointed to a small store that had fancy dresses with lace on display. "Come on, girl." He pulled her along to the other side of the square.

They ended up buying a simple yellow dress for Ally, similar to the one she set out in before it was destroyed. "Thank you Malachi. You've been so kind. I'll be sure to repay all that is due when I get my affairs in order."

Malachi said nothing, because if he did it'd probably be a refusal which Ally would just insist on so he didn't bother. "I hate to impose," Ally began again, "But Austin's clothes are covered in blood and torn. I would feel guilty returning in a new dress when he's in rags. Don't worry though, I'll pay it all back."

Malachi sighed dramatically and turned them around. He quickly, and with many complaints, bought a pair of tan pants and a white cotton shirt. They left the store soon enough and were on their way back to Malachi's home. The sun set earlier here than at the castle of Rathen because the village was farther north.

"Your dinner will be bread and milk, I'm to tired for anything else." Malachi told her.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to trouble you any more." Ally replied. She got the old man a bit of both and served him. He thanked her gruffly and went to bed.


End file.
